Godric's Hollow
by MandyJane
Summary: The tree in Godric's Hollow has seen many things over the years, but three couples have stood out in dazzling detail. GG/RR JP/LE HP/GW


**A/N - right then, my friends, this is a major step outside of the proverbial box for me. I saw some oneshots in this style floating around and decided that I might want to try my hand, and here's the result! Also, I luuurrve the idea that Godric and Rowena had a romance - maybe I'll put up something else about that...please review!**

There is a small dip near the village, where the leaves are always brown and dying and yet the tree trunk is strong and young and green, and the air is so warm even in winter that it moves and shimmers like water under moonlight. Tangled high grass surrounds it and _whisperswhispers _in the breeze as the bushes obscure the view, and all that can be seen is the _highhighhigh _branches at the very top of the tree, the seductive hints of green leaves promising everything and never quite delivering.

A long time ago a boy with _blazingred_ hair and _shiningwondering _eyes sat here with a girl, a beautiful girl, who shines and shimmers as bright as he does, like the world was born for her and for them and they are the only ones who matter in this moment and forever. And they sit in the _longdustywarm _summer evenings and talk about hopes and dreams and _desperatedesperate _need to be loved and adored and worshipped by somebody, anybody, everybody. And eventually, talking about the future, they lean closer and his _fieryflaming _hair mingles with her _sootysoft_ locks and they begin to worship each other, two small stars join together in an _explosion _of colour and light and fireworks, and they swear and vow and promise to be together _nowalwaysforever_, no matter what happens. And they go on and on, always blazing and burning until one day they slowly fade away, together and too soon, and live on _foreverforeverforever _in the stories told of the Founders, and no-one ever guesses that _quietgood _Rowena and _dazzlingshining _Godric were ever so in love.

And then, years later, their ancestor with his _ravendark_ hair returns, with a girl who has hair as _blazingshiningfiery _as the first boy, and they vow and promise and swear that nothing will ever break them apart, that they'll protect themselves from everything that tries to hurt them. And the tree and grass and bushes around listen to the _sweetteenageeverlasting _promises and pray for them to last. So they begin to burn, and blaze and the whole world notices, the good and bad, and they have a child who could shine brighter than anyone before, but as the two reach their zenith the blaze too _brightwhitehot_ and burn out, leaving _crushingterrifying _darkness and a mark that should never have been.

But the boy, the one with the _ohsoweird_ mark and the _greengreen_ eyes hides his fire, his light and saves it, preserves it and it grows brighter and brighter until he can't hide it and then it blazes forth in a dizzying haze and swirl of light and dark and good and bad and love and hate until the world is scorched and silent and empty. But then the light changes, because of the girl with _softandshining _hair, becomes softer and sweeter and the world slowly heals and changes and becomes better, never as good as they wish for or hope for but so _perilouslypainfully _close that it agonises them. So the boy and the girl search and search for their taste of perfection and they roam and traipse and shamble all over the world, always returning to this _strangecompellingcomforting _tree that is both dead and alive at the same time. Because when they are here the whole world seems _terriblyhorriblygood, _so good and bright and sweet that it overwhelms them and the heady dizziness seems to spread like sunlight at dawn over the gardens. So they stay, and live here _foreverandeverandever, _because why would they ever want to leave this place with the golden leaves and shimmering air? So their light, oh so very different from the first _desperateshining_ light and the second _scaredblazingterrifying_ light, shines and helps and softens and becomes almost nurturing, and when they die they are buried by the tree and the light lives on in the little _shimmeringshining_ girl and the two boys with _blackblackblack _hair, and the tree sits and watches and absorbs and_ remembers_, so they end up being together _nowalwaysforever, _just like they always promised.


End file.
